Love you wrong so right
by Asuka K
Summary: Why did you keep torturing me so? Why did you keep placing your ownership on me while you had other to fill in the place? Why didn't you release me? - Those words wouldn't work on me. Your prayer wouldn't be heard.


**Disclaimer**

Inuyasha Ⓒ Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Author's Note**

This was probably better written on Valentine's season but it was summer breaks now and I was bored and the storm was bitching outside. So my mood was real bad when I wrote this, so it effected the mood of almost all of the story compare to all of my others merry ones. I was not really planning on writing this one, the idea of a cheating Sesshoumaru just came and I was like, hm, why not? But I left out the part of whom he cheated his lover with for you readers to find out. Same as Inuyasha's case. You may use my description to fit it in anyone in the canon you would like to be bashed or just some random nameless OCs, it wouldn't affect the flow much in my opinion.

* * *

**Warning**

Mention of incest (Inucest), first attempt at writing M-rate sexual situations in various kinds. And maybe kind of confusing because I am not good at English, yet (still learning at school).

* * *

**Love you wrong so right**

* * *

Cursing for the umpteenth times at my seemingly innocent cellphone like it was the reason I couldn't call you in the short time of, what, like five minutes after I told you I would go home first because I was tired and feeling unwell. Who the hell was on the phone with you in the last ten minutes anyway? There was a _ding_ of the elevator as it opened and greeted me with a flood of employees poured out, nearly buried me alive had the first person not halted about a breath away from bumping right into me, realized who I was obviously, judging by the sudden straightened up his suit, mostly crumbled as people tried to fill in the moving box instead of using the stairs, head bowed to greet me, the rest behind him did the same as I moved aside and bid them a safe trip home. It already was off work time after all. If any other day I would stay and talk with them a bit before went on with my business, today none of that, I was hit by an unknown fatigue and all I wanted was to get the damned folders forgotten on your desk when I came in your office earlier, went home and slept the rest of the evening off. It would save me a lot of breath if you had just answered the fucking call!

I nearly bawled in joy when finally the devil stuffy box stopped at our office floor and if anyone saw me flying out as the door opened just enough for one person to slip out, they feared for their life and kept their mouth shut. Not that I cared whatever they talked behind my back.

But had I known what they was talking behind _your_ back, I would be more prepared for what I was in.

I shouldn't have come back for just some forgotten folders.

I would have just gone home and sleep in my blissful ignorance.

I wouldn't have been too oblivious when I saw your office door slightly opened and orange red light of the setting sun was escaping from the tiny crack.

Maybe I was too stunned by what I was seeing when I pushed your door to go in that I forgot what I was even standing here for. I even _tried_ to blink to be sure the tiredness not causing me to see some kind of hallucination, a sick one, really.

She was bent to half lay on top of your desk, almost fully undressed from my point of view and you were busy sucking on her neck, on top of her, while her hands moving in your hair and one trailed along your back, moaning with your groans in sync at each of your hips moving…

If I hadn't felt as much light head earlier, I surely did now, even bonus with a big fat migraine came without warning. You must have noticed a third noise that didn't belong to you or her because you opened your eyes and looked up at the sound of my tired long sigh. If you ever could have a look of utterly surprised, horror-struck, or whatever, I totally missed it, for my thumb and forefinger were pressed heavily on my closed lids to massage away the tenth folded fatigue I was having. If your eyes had widened at my unexpected appearance, I completely missed it too, as I quietly turned and walked out.

It must be my own hallucination that I heard your voice called out my name, because the way it rang through the empty hallways was too foreign to be your own, before the door shut, completely this time.

Not my habit to take our private elevator to get to the parking lot because I wanted to be as normal and close to the employees as possible, but suddenly I didn't feel good enough to wait for the usual ride to come, which stopped at every floor to stuff in even more sweating bodies with curses and groans filled all over the small moving box. It was quiet in here because I was the only one using it this time. When I closed my eyes and waited as it dropped me down to the basement floor with steady speed, I mildly wondered if you had her against one of the reflecting walls or the floor as you were fucking her… having sex with her… making love to her…

It was good that I had chosen to use the private elevator, because some poor employees may got my breakfast and lunch on their faces as I tried to swallow them back down when bile and bile was trying to claw up my throat the more I thought about you and that woman, and whatever else I had been left in the dark for God knew how long.

The back of my head made some thumping noises echoed in this small box as I hit it against the wall I was leaning on, not enough to bleed but hopefully hard enough to lessen the headache. Not working. That single white light on the top center of the silently moving elevator stared back at me as if to tell me it didn't have any answer for whatever I wanted to ask.

Suddenly the idea of going home didn't sound so good anymore.

* * *

Her perfume had a sweet scent, almost pleasant. Maybe she had cloaked it like her second layer of skin over some kind of softening lotion by the way its chemical smelling still lingered here and there, not having enough time to dry in her hassle to come and please me, as usual.

I forgot how this started.

Did she come to me or had I come to her. After all what I knew about her was her name, how she looked like and the reason why she was permitted to be here. She had long midnight color hair, always tied in a loose knot on the back of her neck whereas you had yours, much more darker shade of black, which always left me wondered if that was even possible had I not been with you for all of our lives, on one side of your neck, sometimes looked like a soft dark current trailed down from your nape if the light managed to catch the right angle, to your shoulder. I didn't enjoy playing with her hair much, since it took longer to detangle my hand later, unlike how yours kept flowing right back to how it was, not even suffered the slightest bit of deforming whenever you were in the mood for a rougher foreplay or in the throes of wild passion. She had desirable body shape, curves in all the right places, soft skin like those high class lady's silk that she always wore each time I wanted her to come see me. Even those features couldn't get my mind off your taut flesh, almost tanned in color, lean and petite at the same time despite how many times you complained to me about the long hours of work out, and blamed the coach for your _un_manly body as you always put while you know exactly how carefully, appreciatively and lovingly I worshiped it every day and night like a loyal religious follower.

She was easily bruised by the lesser pressure. If I desperately marked you for hours over night, and repeated the process all over again in the morning in hope of making them more visible just for a tad longer until the end of the day, when I could have you in my arms again, away from prying eyes of the world and whoever you were fearing may find out and effected _my_ standing outside of our closed door. The more your fear ate at your soul, the more anger and disgusting I felt at myself.

I had only planned for this to happen so someone could see it by their own eyes, fooled by their own rumors, those busy mouths couldn't enjoy life enough they discussed others like their own, that I was playing around with a woman instead of previously gossiping behind our backs what exactly that we did when no one was watching. You acted like you had heard of nothing they said about us, while you couldn't stop yourself from trembling ever so slightly every time you felt it was too much you had to make yourself so small in my arms when it was just the two of us, saying the air conditioner in my office had gone haywire and it was too cold.

I should have just took her hard and fast like how I did as usual and caught up to you when you said you didn't feel well. Or I should never call her at all and kept my mind firm, insisting I would go with you as you so stubbornly said you could take care of yourself until I finished with work and came home to you. I was too blind by the feeling of your lips against mine that once again I could never say no to your whim.

The image of you under me, panting, gasping, moaning my name drove me on as I moved myself inside her while trying to stifle your name that was too closed to escape my throat and I was forced to bite her to keep everything that threatened to burst in.

Your name chanted in my mind as I overwrote her moaning to yours, the texture of her skin against mine to yours, her inside that was trying and failing to keep me in to yours, the way she tried to put my name together to yours. Everything she tried to do that I wouldn't let her succeed, for the sole one who could ever call me that way was _you_.

She was very vocal, as if she wanted to tell whoever had ears what I was doing to her, that I was hers. Whoever heard her moaning would start to spread a new rumor soon, which may as well worked good on mine and her favors as time and time again I treated her like a cheap prostitute. She could keep on living with her delusional dream and I achieved my goal of having the spot light of gossiping away from you. If I had not so rushed to rid her off of her satiate smiles I would have time to sneer at her. If only she knew what she was good for, being used, being in the center of attention for being my pretty doll, to be broken, to be damned, to be thrown away when I was done with her, all over and again.

I heard the door that I had purposely left slightly a jar opened and couldn't help the satisfied smirk from forming. Just one unlucky fool was needed as the witness of this disgusting act and thing would go accordingly as planned.

I was not expected the noise that was far away from some usual surprise gasps when a person stepped in this room to see something so scandalous.

I was not even expected to see _you_, standing there with your eyes closed, fingers over your lids as you walked out.

For the first time your name escaped my lips. And it sounded in my ears too much different from all other times it did.

Desperation in my voice mixed with the worst of humiliation in my life I had ever tasted at the very tip of my tongue.

That door closed with a sound sneering back at me that I was going to lose you, most likely for about forever.

* * *

What was under my skin burned by the alcohol I had been consuming ever since my foot stepped on the dance floor of some kind of club I had no idea how I got in, but not that I minded. My heartbeat was already adjust to that fast thudding pace of the music booming in my ears. My body only had to move the way I felt like at that bass and this treble until I damned it all and swayed and swung my arms and turned my legs this way and that. Fuck that DJ was good!

There was a solid moving someone's chest behind me and I felt the touch of another cool glass of something alcoholic pressed to my parted lips. I couldn't lift up the remaining half way of my lids at this point as the searing hot liquid poured down my throat, fueled the fire yet to be extinguished already there. I heard the world was cheering and catcalls screeched in my ears as the last droplet of this bittersweet free-drink dribbled on the tip of my tongue as I, just for show, let it trailed along the rim of the glass before the guy pulled it away from my mouth, once more retried another futile attempt at my lips with his. For the lack of mountains and too hard to be soft of human figure pressed against my back, that had to be a guy. I found it hilarious and started laughing hysterically while wounding the hand, which had been placing under his jaw to guide his mouth away from where only yours had ever touched, around the back of his neck and started swaying my hips at his front, resting the back of my head on his shoulder. His groans vibrated through mine and his clothes by my movements and he was whispering something in my ears but the music was too loud and I shook my head, couldn't hear anything he said. After a while he gave up talking and found another thing for his restless mouth to do. Apparently it saw something interesting on my neck and couldn't unglue itself from there, I even felt a slight pain of something bit into my skin and a suction feeling and then it moved somewhere nearby and the sensation repeated.

My eyes roamed my surrounding, the ever changing lights from the disco globes above proved to be a great distraction to my attempt at seeing through all the moving bodies. I couldn't even make out how the guy that went all octopus with my neck looked like. Didn't matter. It easier to not caring if I was seeing nothing at all.

I wondered if you were seeing her when I was in front of you, under you, beside you, behind you.

Something had not yet to be boiled by any of the wine in my system burned behind my closed lids as momentarily, instead of moving with the music beat, my heart ached and screamed and wept the way it had been ever since I wrongly did something I was not supposed to, and ended my life of ignorant. Would all these sweating and moving and touching strangers be able to wipe them away if I stayed here long enough?

* * *

Your car was no longer there when I was out to the parking lot. Of course you would not go home after what I had carelessly made you see back there, for you would not want to see me again anytime soon. A tiny hope, from what left of my sanity, got me ignore the speed limit and, I had to wonder why this was not even close to fast enough to reach home. Maybe you were already pacing in our bedroom, or the living room, or the kitchen, or the back yard, or the balcony, waiting for my explanation, or didn't even bother to listened and just hit me until I was half-death, or whatever you wanted to do. At least then I could be able to live a bit longer knowing you were still there.

The most part of myself was laughing lunatically at me as I barged into the house that was empty of you, like the way we had left this morning. The coldness pricked my skin, crawled out from somewhere inside myself, had nothing to do with the mid-winter time or from any running air-conditioner in the house that we always made sure to turn off before leaving. It was simply the fact downed to me that _you were not here_. If there was the _anymore_ part following after it, I was not going to let it happen. No, it was not even allowed to happen at all.

Calling your phone would be just a waste of time if all you wanted at this moment was to be as far away from me as possible. You would even avoid everywhere that was our usual places of hanging out. And you wouldn't choose to stay at any of our acquaintances' houses because none of them had called me to demand what had happened to you and what I had done.

Where could you be.

This sudden calmness washed over me as my mind provided different ways of finding out your whereabouts. I would only need one or combine some of the fastest carefully chosen choices and added more if those were not enough.

_I'm taking you back._

_I'm taking you back._

_I'm taking you back._

I had not counted how many times this only thought ran through my mind, until my phone vibrated from where I had let it dropped from my hand after making the last call. The auto voice-mail started right away after a first ring, I was not in the mood to answer anything that was not from you, yourself. But whoever that was, I would remind myself to send them a good thank you later, for they had called and brought what I wanted most at this moment.

My grip on the steering-wheel tightened as the scenery moved with a blur on my sides by my speed, why today nothing was fast enough to take me to you.

I didn't realize my lips were moving with the syllables still repeated themselves in my head.

"I'm taking you back."

* * *

I had no idea how did this happen, but it should not be too long when I was in and out of my mind. She was rubbing her body against my front as her hands ran down my chest and up, one got somewhere inside my hair, pulled and tucked and grabbed while her mouth was snacking at my neck. The guy at my back already had one of his hand inside my half opened shirt, pinching and scratching my hard nub, switching side from time to time and his other hand already got my pants undone to grabbed me and stroked me and pulled me and pinched me and soothed me there and did it all over again, got me high enough to nearly fall but never let me topple over to the edge. How ironically like the way you had enjoyed from time to time, that was why he failed to get me to beg for anything he would all too willing to give. Because this, this was nowhere as close as how you did to me. Why? Why only what I want was you even when there was others to help me forget about you. Why the wine didn't help the slightest bit with all this stimulation in and on myself, to just get rid of all these physical remembrance of your touches, up until now was the only thing I would ever respond to. Why I couldn't be like you, in the arms of others and found a different kind of pleasure to rewrite our own?

I laughed again as a clothed dick moved up and down the crack of my half-covered ass whereas a pussy dry-humped the length of my own. Maybe this was not much of a usual occurrence here because the crowd was rooting us on, I almost feared the roof was going to collapse with all the noises they were making at this rate. I wondered what left of me was untouched by now. Ah right, my lips, freed from assailants since they had decided to make out with each other over my shoulder in front of me would, hopefully, turn me on enough to decide to join in. Nice try but not good enough. I had seen too much to last me a life time. They were lucky because I had drunk too much to help keeping the erection.

So dirty.

They were dirty.

I was dirty.

The same way I saw how dirty you were, having her under you in about the same position I had been numerous times before.

What was left of this body that was used, and used, and used again by you?

Why the ceiling was not a mirror like those ones hidden in our bathroom or bedroom or living room so I could see how pathetic you had turned me to in just one second?

* * *

I didn't have time to stop and watch what they were doing with you between their bodies. I needed them to live another day before got covered in their own blood like what my vision was seeing, exactly how I wanted them dead. They dared putting their disgusting breaths and mouths and limbs on you, on your hair, on your flesh, on those places only I had ever touched. I took great satisfaction in dislodging each of them off of you, unhidden vicious in my actions with all means to cause them the greatest kind of physical pain as I could while making it looked like I merely pulled the woman's hair, twice so her head snapped back and forth and with the last jerk of my hand, her whole sorry excuse of a body landed on the floor beside my feet, still pathetically begged for forgiveness of the crime she even had no idea how severe she'd committed. The imbecile behind you proved to be a slight troublesome to deal with, I would give him a good credit for even touching you the way only I could, good but not good enough. I would be very pleased to reward him personally later to return the favor.

For now, all I cared, was you, in my arms, shielded from the watching eyes of those surrounding us as I brought you home. I dared not to relish my hold on you for fearing you may jumped to the road and once again ran away, nearly out of my life. I was half-temped to remove my hand on the steering-wheel to hold you better, and then if death came to us, we wouldn't be too far apart like how you were looking at me as if I was miles away from you.

You were silent as I laid you down on our bed then sat beside you, and that was when I noticed how red your eyes had been. You didn't turn away from me, but I hoped you did. Because then I knew you would want me to do something to salvage this situation. But you were looking at me, not asking for an apology, nor an explanation, nor anything that could give me hint as to what you would want me to do.

How? What could I do now to bring your heart back to me?

* * *

You destroyed what was between us at that moment I stepped foot in your office. And then you destroyed the escape way I had found for myself to be out of your life and to get you out of my life. You destroyed everything completely and beautifully, as if that was the purpose of your existence stated in the meaning of your namesake. Would you do for me the last favor and destroyed my own life and ridden me of it all before this day ended?

Everything I did to forget always led me back to you. How I compared everything that could change the way I felt for you with the slightest to biggest different from you, wondered why there was nothing like you or could come as close. Why nothing was good enough to be in your place. Why you kept coming back to my mind like a cursed doll's head that I could never got rid of, burn it wouldn't turn into ash, slash it wouldn't cut into pieces. There was nothing I could do, nothing.

What did you want me, from me now? Was there anything left intact of me you would like to break before you decided to have mercy and put me out of my misery?

All this time you called me yours, you made me yours, your name on my lips, your name on every part of myself, your name written in my heart, your name chained to my soul, meant nothing to you?

What about those nights you hold me as if tomorrow you would lose me to something else but yourself?

What about those days you whispered in my ears that everything would be okay as it should surely be tomorrow?

What about every times you had me screamed your name for the world to hear against every surface of our house, our office buildings when no one could see, public cafeterias' janitor closets, clubs' back doors, dark alleys, inside our cars, our friends' bedrooms, bathrooms, the couches, the balconies, the windows, in front of Mother's door?

What did I do wrong? When did this go wrong?

"Because you are disgusted that I am your brother?"

I didn't even realized I had said it out loud until I saw some changes in your eyes at the first time I had said something to you.

You looked like you had found something, and I wondered what was it that you had lost.

* * *

I didn't expect _that_ was what I would hear from you. It was not the first time we had talked about your most insecurity about what we had between us. And no matter how many times I thought I had completely torn it into pieces and threw it away to somewhere out of your sight, it always managed to crawl back into your head, like a persistent seed of a plaguing parasite. Would this time prove to be another futile try or what I did had enhanced the depth of its root?

"No."

I told you as I did so many times before. I wondered what made me added something else, was it the way you were looking at me as if telling me that was not enough.

"I am disgusted that _I_ am your brother."

What you saw in me then that made you close your eyes, denied me the only lead to know what I should do next, what you would want me to do next when you didn't even want to hear my begging for your forgiveness.

Would it be alright if I was to touch your face now, to plead for your eyes to open, to pray for your staying if you were deciding to leave?

This silence was too loud that I could hear some kind of alarm sound went off in my ears. Was this already too far gone to put anything back to the way it had been?

"Don't…"

It had never been this hard to say a word because there was something cutting off the air into my lung and water caught somewhere in between the bridge of my nose, the ache caused my vision to momentarily blur at the outline of your laying form as I was still sitting on the edge of our bed facing you.

The coldness of your finger against my lips told me you didn't want to hear anything else that I would be saying. I move back from your hand to shake my head in denial of your request and caught your palm still dangling in the air before you had the chance to draw back. You put up some struggling, too weak at your current state to keep it up for long before you were laying limply again.

My lips skimmed each of your knuckles until this much contact of our skin was no longer enough that I was leaning down, you were well aware of what I was going to do and I had not much time to silent your protest before it had a chance to flied out of your lips.

There was nothing that was not belonged in your familiar taste minus the smell of those drinks you had during the night. I couldn't stop myself to ignore the way you were thumping your fists against my chest, above my rapidly beating heart to push me away, because.

"Still mine."

I nipped at your upper lip, I sucked at your bottom lip, I moaned as my tongue touch yours, I moaned some more at the feel of yours and the taste of mine everything. I grabbed your anger hands and guided them around my neck then moved mine to where they usually were, in your hair, your back, up your neck, down and under the back of your shirt, over your skin.

I couldn't stop swallowing down every words of your '_no', 'stop', 'don't touch me', 'stay away'_ even if I knew you was in and out of consciousness at the lack of air in your lung. I couldn't let any of those pass your lips even if I was killing you and myself as I did so.

_Please…_

_"Please…"_

* * *

The air rushed back into my lung was all filled with your scent. I opened my eyes, had been closing in denial of the feeling of you all over me with all the familiarity in your caresses and touches and kisses. Why did you keep torturing me so? Why did you keep placing your ownership on me while you had other to fill in the place? Why didn't you release me?

I should be the one to say _please_! Please let me be freed, of you, of us, of this life we had been sharing our names the way no brothers in the world ever did! Your touches had never felt so wrong. What had I been doing? What had you been doing? What had _we_ been doing? All these times?

"No…"

The word was uttered brokenly in my voice. This was our chance to right every wrong things we had ever done. You had done a good start back there for me to see in your office, and all I needed to do was follow your lead, as always, and things would be the way it was originally supposed to be between us brothers, right? Right?

"Stop…"

I choked on the tears falling down the sides of my head, soaked a spot in the pillow you had laid me on. I felt your lips over everything the strangers had left on me and redid them all with yours.

"Don't touch me…"

You didn't hear me. You didn't stop what you were doing as every bit of fabric that had been covering me left one by one until I was completely bare before your eyes. You trapped my hands on the sides of my head as you redressed me in your scent, your licks and nips and bites and sucks on my chest, your kisses on my navel, your mouth and tongue and teeth on my hardness, and then denied my release as you pulled away until all we had left of skin contact was your hands still on mine, to keep me from escaping you. I was left to fall prey for the cold air, mercilessly feasting on the fire you had lit under my skin. _Please… Please…_

"Please…"

I mustered my last futile attempt as your face came back to my seeing range. I was half expected to see a victorious smirk on your face each and every time you had everything accordingly going as planned.

Was this how you had been looked like all this time? Why were you shedding tears while I was the one crying hopelessly under you? Why were you now showing me the pain you had so carefully kept hidden away from me, thinking I had no knowledge of it, while I was the one you had been breaking and hurting so much?

_"Please…"_

I didn't know if that was the pleading from your voice or mine, for it sounded like what came from both of us.

_"Come back to me."_

You whispered on top of my lips. Your tongue taste like my own essence that you had sucked off from me just some time ago.

_"Be mine."_

I would have been given the choice to deny your request. I would have been given the option to disobey your order. But you didn't give me the chance to do either as you drove into me, your dripping semen and the blood from what tissues your cock ripped my inside mingled together to be my only lubricant to your movements in my agony screaming.

This pain of being physically ripped apart, and this pain of my in pieces heart, and this pleasure pain from each of your stroke to my inside in that one place you had known so well you would hardly miss unless on purpose, all caused by you. You broke me beyond repair yet complete me at the same time. I should be afraid of you, stay away from you yet I couldn't live on without you… I couldn't imagine a life where you were not a part of… I couldn't dream to be with anyone but you…

_"Don't take you away from me!"_

You whispered softly, almost gently in my ears, contradicted to what you were doing to me, you were taking me so violently yet you accused me of keeping something from you…

Was this all an act? To bind me to you forever in a false delusion you had made out for me to fall into? From you, the man who betrayed my trust, the first traitor of our vows, and the older brother of my blood…

My tears flooded my vision as I closed my eyes to everything, which was you. You had been, and would always be, _my everything_. Even if I was now in pieces and couldn't contain _anything_ anymore, I didn't think I could share…

"Don't take _you_ away from _me_…"

I said your words.

And _everything_ stopped.

* * *

Was I really doing this? Violating you just so you knew you were always mine even if you let others marked you, tainted you, all other things only I could do to you in front of my eyes. Or was this my only way to tell myself that you were always mine even if you were with others?

Why were you asking me of something you already had? Didn't you know I would chase after you even if tonight you had eloped with some random strangers you met there? Didn't you know that place you had come tonight would be turned to nothing when it appeared on tomorrow's news? Didn't you know what I could do if it was meant to have you all to myself?

It was not a problem if you forgot, because I would always remind you.

"I love you."

I loved your smile. I loved your eyes and how they shined in different lights. I loved your reactions to everything I did to you. I loved the way you talk to me. I loved the way you care for me. I loved the way you fear for our lives. I loved the way you yell at me because I dragged you away from public transportation and used our private one to have my way with you. I loved the way you moved with me on the dance floor. I loved the way you laugh when you found everything hilarious when you were drunk. _I loved the way you loved me._

"I love you."

I had fallen for you. Obviously. Absolutely. Head over heels. Hard.

* * *

It would take you more than this and longer than our current age to work on it, but I wouldn't and couldn't stop you when you looked so determinedly. They said those three words was a magic of their own and I wondered if you just luckily got me casted with those.

Without the help of your hands I got mine wrap around your neck, didn't mind the fact you had released them when we didn't notice, and pulled you closer for me to have a better look at your face.

Did you know your smile was rare? And I loved every seconds you send it my way. I loved you even if you broke me. I loved you because you would pull me back together without fail. I loved you because you make me experience all kinds of emotion from loving you. I loved you because you would nurse my hurts, sooth my pains, chase away all my nightmares. I loved how your voice calling my name. I loved how you touched me. I loved how you hold me. I loved how you kissed me. I loved how you whispered to me. _I loved how you loved me._

"I love you."

* * *

"I will explain in the morning."

I promised against your cheek as my head moved, skimmed my lips over your forehead, stopped to rub my cheek against your sweat glistering skin there, relieved in your nod of agreement and felt my inside warming up at the feeling of your lips kissed my throat.

"But I will apology now."

Your hands tightened around my neck and you went still. My heart almost failed on me had I not caught a familiar gleam in your eyes. I used one finger to raise your chin up, let our noses brush for a while as I inhaled your breathings into my lung and hold our gazes.

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

* * *

"Stay on the couch."

I told you, tried to keep a grin from escaping with the order. You feigned a horror looking for a while until you looked at me through half lids eyes and a victorious smirk formed on your lips.

Your hands trailed down my back as I arched up when you pressed your torso down, slid our chests together, your nipples brushed over mine, our moans echoed in the room had never been so loud and so pleasurable.

_"Are you ready?"_

You breathed on my lips as I covered them with my own after they finished speaking. I moaned shamelessly inside your mouth at the feel of your return inside me. I protested with more force than before when you tried to pry my hands off your neck, nearly broke away from your lips to vocalize it if not for your tongue and teeth and lips kept and trapped and pulled mine to stay. When you placed my hands back to where they were, I was greeted with your neck… and my ankles?

I almost broke my own neck when I threw my head backward as you thrust back inside me. _So deep! Too deep!_ I heard myself screaming in and out of my ears as you repeatedly drove into me. Groans, moans, muffled screams, various kinds of my name escaped your lips reached my ears.

"Sesshoumaru!"

And your name was the only thing I could chant at this moment, with you all around me, inside me, filled me, _loved me_.

* * *

_Inuyasha! Mine! Inuyasha! Mine! Mine! Mine! Inuyasha!_

I would say your name day and night and consciousness and unconsciousness if that was what you wished. You were all I ever wanted. You were all I ever had. You were all I would never give up to and for anything. My everything. My world. My life. My own!

Your essence covered my hands and some even plashed on your stomach, your chest, your chin, the side of your cheek, with the thought of licking you clean driven the last of my thrusts inside your too tight hole, pulled out more whimpers from your overloaded and thoroughly ravished and satiated body, rapture crashed down as nothing left in me that was not going inside you. _If we stayed like this, would I be able to be unable to pull out of you tomorrow, like the dogs?_

* * *

Some strength miraculously came back to me at your last remark and I had no remorse in whacking your head, maybe then you would have some left, hopefully belonged to your sanity, enough to assemble your brain so it would start functioning as normal as it could be. And, just because I could, ankles locked your head one last time and pulled you closer to steal a quick chaste kiss before dropped them down to the bed with a soft bounce, kept them up any longer would do no good to my sore muscles at this point.

I felt your eyes on me but I kept my eyes shut, contently. Did I forgive you? Not really. But I could start on it if you were going to work to earn it, too. We had many things to talk about when the morning came, but it was still dark outside. I wouldn't want to think about those unpleasant events of the evening that may or may not be settled in the morning. But well, we had time, a night long until then.

Your hands caressed my cheeks got my lids to open. You were hovering over me and leaning down, you tried to cast the magic words with my name against my lips before you kissed me again. No tongue, just your lips on mine as your eyes closed, like one prayed for their God's blessings.

Those words wouldn't work on me. Your prayer wouldn't be heard. Because I had already fallen for you, more than any magic could force my heart to, and _God_ wouldn't care to listen to those who didn't work to keep their victory.

So…

"Don't you dare let me doubt your heart, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

"I love you, Inuyasha."

* * *

I had something to look forward to about tomorrow. At least I trusted you enough to believe you wouldn't loosen your hold around me anytime soon.

_"I love you."_

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Penny for your thought?


End file.
